


Slave to the Nightmare

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [19]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Charr (Guild Wars), Doggy Style, F/M, Human, Imprisonment, Interspecies Sex, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Another quick-n-dirty smut fic, this time charr x human! It turns out it ain't always a grim thing to be a slave in the Nightmare Court!
Relationships: Charr/Human - Relationship, OC/OC
Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191334
Kudos: 10





	Slave to the Nightmare

Crevixen sighed happily, a low purr rising from her throat. She'd decided she liked the Nightmare Court, they could be very accommodating if they decided one was worth the time. Crevixen never made time for others in her life up until now, and in fact, having some company was quite to her liking.

And from the way her companion squirmed in his ties, it was to his liking too. His hands bound high on the wall and his ankles kept on a short leash, he half-stood half-slumped against the leafy wall of his cell. She’d grown bored of his mewlings after she’d run her faintly prickly tongue up the spine of his cock one too many times, and had gagged him in short order.

She could feel how tense he was each time her ass pressed up against his hips, his cock practically trembling inside her pussy. She felt a tickle of hair against her clit each time she let her body slide onto him and engulf him to the base. Each time her sodden lips met his balls, he’d groan in ecstasy through the gag.

“Not bad for a mouse,” she panted happily. She rolled her hips, bending him this way and that to make sure she fucked herself in the right spots. He was hard as an iron bar. She bounced a few times and relished the tingle, but she’d been here for almost forty minutes and the human’s pleasure-wracked sobs were becoming more desperate.

“Oh fine,” she groaned, trying to sound imperious whilst enjoying her third orgasm. “You can cum, I won’t send you back to the Court… this time.” The human’s breath hitched and and his legs almost gave out. Crevixen hissed and sank her weight against him, taking him right to the base and grinding into him. He spasmed behind her, his cock frantically pumping the contents of his balls into her. He stayed on his near-painful peak for almost ten seconds, before finally groaning and almost fainting.

She slid off his prick and observed her work. Yes, he’d do.


End file.
